Hierarchy of Needs
It's movie night, but it'll be a total snooze-fest unless you get some better films. Time for a trip to the cinema with Sam and Yinka. Cast * Sam Yao * Yinka * Janine De Luca Plot From Dusk Til Dawn The curtains are about to be raised on Abel Township's inaugural movie night, but there's just one snag - all the films you have are terrible! Time for a trip to the local multiplex with Yinka. Behind Those Crashed Cars Only rats have visited this cinema recently. Sam and Yinka reminisce about old movies and bad TV shows. A Bit Of The Past Yinka clearly knows this place like the back of her hand, but not just from visits pre-apocalypse; she came here looking for her parents. Yinka knows where the zoms should be, and how to avoid them. Through The Screen Below The projection room is full of classic films. As Yinka's extolling the virtues of her dad's favourite, Janine's chastising Yinka for downplaying how dangerous this mission really is. Hope You All Want To Live After climbing down through the theatre proper to escape the zoms Yinka apologises for bringing you here. She tells you she wanted to study film, and is at a loss for what to do now that's not possible. How Are You At Acting? With a barricaded door separating you from the zoms Janine reminds you all about the protocol for 'unnecessary buildings'. Suddenly Yinka has an idea how she *can* make films - directing the first post-zombie apocalypse documentary! Transcript hums YINKA KURU: There, got it! SAM YAO: Oh my God, you really did it, Yinka! You got that old projector we found in Janine’s basement working! YINKA KURU: It was almost working already. I didn’t have to do much, just welded together a new upper feed sprocket from - SAM YAO: Alright, alright. Now, we’ve got permission to use some spare power from the solar. We’ve got a lot of almost white sheets – thank you, Rajit. We have some popcorn with a use by date of last year. It’ll be fine. And we have a bunch of movies the Ministry sent over! We have got ourselves a movie night! YINKA KURU: Uh, yeah. Have you seen the movies the Ministry sent over? SAM YAO: Uh, they’re supposed to be uh, there’s supposed to be a good one about jam-making. YINKA KURU: rummages Jam-making, beekeeping, engine repair, DIY dental work. SAM YAO: Do we actually even have berries to make jam? YINKA KURU: Sam, Runner Five, we’ve gone to all this trouble. Let’s show everyone something good tonight. The multiplex on the edge of town still has a decent stock of blockbusters. Come with me now! We’ll just be half an hour, and we can give everyone a good show, okay? SAM YAO: Um, yeah, I guess so. YINKA KURU: I’ve been there before. It’s fine. Let’s just get something good, alright? SAM YAO: Okay, yeah. We’ll be there and back before the devil knows we’re dead. YINKA KURU: sighs Are you going to make movie jokes the whole time? SAM YAO: on accent “You better believe it, sister.” voice Come on, Five. We’re going to run from dusk until dawn. YINKA KURU: It’s the middle of the afternoon! SAM YAO: Just go with it. SAM YAO: Oh, wow. There it is, on the horizon - the multiplex. Twenty-two screens, and on day zero, most of them were apparently showing Avengers: Galactic Storm. I never even made it to see that one. Didn’t Tony Stark and Bruce Banner finally, uh… YINKA KURU: Nah. They implied it, but they never showed it. SAM YAO: Yeah, figures. They never make it canon. I can’t believe we’ve never been here before! YINKA KURU: Well, it’s been full of rats for a while. They love stale popcorn. SAM YAO: Ooh, nice. YINKA KURU: I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. My mum and dad loved those old black and white movies. Even eighties classics, you know? SAM YAO: Ah, yeah. Ah man, do you remember that thing where you could get any movie you wanted, basically, any time of the day or night? Streaming! sighs Oh man, I wish I’d - YINKA KURU: Yeah. SAM YAO: All that stuff, and we thought we’d have it forever, and there’d be time to appreciate it. I mean, people have saved files and DVDs of like, Casablanca or whatever, but this thing - movies, darkened room, big screen. Well, you know. Just the rubbish! I miss Chopped. Did you ever see that? YINKA KURU: Don’t think so. SAM YAO: It was a terrible show. Just terrible. Chefs making meals out of like leftover tuna casserole and gummy worms. I miss that absolute rubbish, man. YINKA KURU: Well, we might find some absolute rubbish here! Come on, in through the car park. SAM YAO: Ooh, yeah, there are a few zoms behind those crashed cars. Best keep the pace up. SAM YAO: Okay, that entrance is totally sealed by zombies crammed up against it. I suppose some people must have gone gray during a performance, and it looks like someone locked them in. YINKA KURU: We can get in through another door. I’ve been here before. It’s going to be fine. Just keep moving around the building. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, if you’ve been here before - YINKA KURU: Yes, I said, didn’t I? Me and my family came here three or four times a week. Look, there! That entrance is clear. Come on. opens SAM YAO: Wow, this place is huge. Sort of Art Deco, too. YINKA KURU: Quickest way through to the movie storeroom is that way, but full of zombies. Never mind, we can get around this way. We’ll switch on the generator as we go. They had a backup. SAM YAO: You’ve come here a lot? YINKA KURU: Yeah. At first I thought I might find my parents here. SAM YAO: Right. Yeah. Well, I know those stories. What happened to them? YINKA KURU: After everyone started to get sick, Mum and Dad made plans to travel abroad. They got us new passports. They thought they’d find somewhere safe, but there wasn’t time. There was a swarm of zoms. They got into our building. I was scared. I just ran. I hid, and when I came out, they were gone. There was no one left in the building. I was wandering around alone for months - hiding, sleeping rough - and then someone from the Ministry found me. I don’t know if they’re dead, or - SAM YAO: Yeah. Not knowing is the worst thing. Come on, Five. Race you to that storeroom, and we’ll bring home a bit of the past. opens YINKA KURU: Oh, wow! Look. SAM YAO: Projection room. I think it’s for their classics screen. Here, let’s grab a few of those reels. laughs Look at all these posters! Time’s just stopped in here. coughs Wow, there’s a lot of dust. I bet nobody’s been here since uh – hey, I wonder if this projector still works. creaks Five, help me with this? Look, the reel’s still here. YINKA KURU: What film is it? SAM YAO: It’s Undone. What did I say? YINKA KURU: Nothing. SAM YAO: I think it’s a great film. hums Ah, there. Look, it’s working! Those pictures… YINKA KURU: There’s no sound. SAM YAO: Still, it’s not bad. Five, did you ever see Undone? It is a classic! Alright, there are these two thieves. That’s Celia, right? She’s an experienced conwoman. And she takes him, that young bloke Alex, under her wing. They fall in love, inevitably, and agree to do one last heist together. But at the end, she doesn’t trust him, and it destroys them. Action, romance, tragedy, high-speed chases – it had everything. KURU sniffles Are you okay, Yinka? YINKA KURU: Yes. Look, it was just one of my dad’s favorites, alright? SAM YAO: Well, I mean, maybe we could rescue some of the reels, and take them home, and - static JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, Miss Kuru, Runner Five, what on earth do you think you’re doing? SAM YAO: Oh, Janine, it’s cool. It’s totally fine. We’re just in the multiplex getting some movies. You know, for movie night? I mean, Yinka’s been here loads of times, and there are zoms, but they’re trapped in like, screen four and five. I thought we might find Mission Impossible 6 - JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Kuru, this would be the multiplex that you’ve been asking me to send a party to for months, which I have refused to do. YINKA KURU: Yes. SAM YAO: Yinka… JANINE DE LUCA: And I have refused why, Miss Kuru? YINKA KURU: Because the zombies aren’t all trapped in screens four and five? JANINE DE LUCA: Indeed. And now they are massing in the corridor outside the projection room you are standing in. SAM YAO: You brought us here even though you knew - ? JANINE DE LUCA: No time for this now. Five, Miss Kuru, Mister Yao, your only way out is through the screen below you. You’ll have to climb down all three floors without using the stairs. Move, now! SAM YAO: Okay, okay, on the ground floor. Wow, that movie looks big. Hey look, I can basically see right up Celia’s nose. YINKA KURU: Have we lost the zoms? JANINE DE LUCA: Looks like it. They’re still in the corridor outside the projection booth for now. You may rest for ninety seconds. SAM YAO: Hey look, it’s that bit where she jumps from the top of some poles onto the helicopter and – aw, yes, she makes it! Man, that is pure cinema. YINKA KURU: Not a scratch on her! laughs I am sorry I brought you here. I wanted – no one else would come with me, and I thought you and Five – you seem like you remember the past. You don’t think that the best thing is to forget it all. SAM YAO: There’s – yeah. There’s always going to be stuff I miss. I get it. I mean, one day, we’re going to run out of marmite, you know? One day I’m going to eat my last Curly Wurly. YINKA KURU: Maybe I’ll never see Within Our Gates again. Silent classic of the 1920’s. I was going to study film at college. And you, I’ve heard you talk about how you always wanted to do radio stuff, and now you can. But what am I going to do? Make movies about jam for the Ministry? Look at Celia go! She’s got Alex dangling by one arm over the Thames! There’s never going to be anything like that made again! Not for centuries! I would have worked as a studio runner. I would have done catering. I would have stood up to my neck in mud holding a camera grip. Just to be part of that! What am I supposed to want now? shatters JANINE DE LUCA: I rather hope you will want to live. The zombies have broken through into the projection room. They’re coming. You have to move! growl SAM YAO: They’re gaining on us! JANINE DE LUCA: They appear to be fairly speedy. SAM YAO: Oh yeah, we can tell that. Thanks, Janine! JANINE DE LUCA: Quickly, through that glass door. Try to seal it behind you. opens YINKA KURU: There, that metal sign should hold it. SAM YAO: Yeah. Maybe not for long. JANINE DE LUCA: There is protocol in these situations. Unnecessary buildings not properly secured, filled with zombies - SAM YAO: Yeah, I know. I don’t think we can do protocol here. YINKA KURU: No. I know what the protocol is. We torch it, right? SAM YAO: It’s okay. We don’t have to do it today. We’ll lock the doors behind us. They’re not getting out. Plus, we’ve got a bunch of movies. Movie night tonight! Only just out of date popcorn, one more night of “maybe the old world hasn’t completely gone away.” YINKA KURU: You can’t always save everything. SAM YAO: Mm. Well, we don’t have to burn it today. Maybe not for months or years! YINKA KURU: Yeah, no, because I was thinking – we’ve still got some working video equipment, and I was thinking - those old classics, well, even Celia and Alex never burned down a building full of zombies. They never filmed that, not for real. JANINE DE LUCA: The new world will need its filmmakers. YINKA KURU: Yeah, and I thought we could even get the Ministry to help us, show best practice and that. JANINE DE LUCA: They do have advisors and equipment available. SAM YAO: Wow. The first post-zombie apocalypse blockbuster. Post-actual zombie apocalypse, that is. YINKA KURU: I could even write a little script! Just for illustrative purposes. How are you at acting, Runner Five? Category:Mission Category:Season Four